


Here Comes The Rest Of Our LIfe

by klutzy_girl



Category: Wildfire (TV 2005)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Morning Sickness, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Kris feels off while riding Wildfire and is stunned to discover why.
Relationships: Junior Davis/Kris Furillo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Here Comes The Rest Of Our LIfe

Kris felt fine before she jumped on Wildfire but started feeling off and nauseated after they took off. When they returned to their starting point, she jumped off her horse, turned around, and proceeded to vomit. “Kris!” yelled a concerned Jean as she took off towards her surrogate daughter to check on her.

Kris threw up one more time, then stood up, and wiped her mouth. “I feel fine now,” she assured a worried Kris, Pablo, and Matt.

“You don’t look fine, Kristine - don’t lie to me.” Jean placed her hand on a protesting Kris’ forehead and bit her lip in confusion. “You don’t have a fever.”

“Whatever, it’s probably just the flu or food poisoning. Think I’m going to lie down for a little while before heading back home.” Kris didn’t feel like trudging all the way back to the house, however, and stared forlornly at her family.

“Maybe we should get you checked out, just to make sure,” a concerned Pablo murmured.

Kris whirled around and threw up for a third time. Matt groaned and winced, stepping back in case she did it again. Jean gave him a judgmental look as she started rubbing Kris’ back, fretting over her in concern. “What have you eaten that could have caused this?” Matt wondered.

Kris shrugged. “All I had this morning was a sandwich.”

Jean gasped and her hand flew to her mouth as the probable cause hit her. “Kris, are you late?”

Kris blinked at her, trying to catch up. “What?”

Matt’s eyes widened once he realized what his mother was getting at. “Oh my God!”

“What?” a confused Kris repeated.

“Sweetheart, I don’t think this is a bug or food poisoning - you need a pregnancy test,” an excited Jean informed her. She tried to hold in a squeal, unsure how Kris would react to the news. As far as she knew, she and Junior hadn’t been trying for this.

“Pregnancy test?” 

“Matt will run to the pharmacy but how about Jean and I get you up to the house? You’re still a little too pale for my liking. Jean will call Junior and get him over here so you can talk.” Pablo doubted she’d be able to handle a card ride with how nauseated she appeared to be.

“Okay.” She and Junior had talked about having kids but they were still young and had decided to put it off for a little while longer. Appeared that a baby was in the cards sooner than they thought, and Kris didn’t know how to feel about that. But first, she needed to confirm Jean’s suspicion, which actually made a whole lot of sense now that she thought about it.

“I’ll be back,” Matt vowed. He smiled at her and then took off for his truck so he could make a quick run to the pharmacy.

One of the stable hands sidestepped the vomit and started taking care of Wildfire so Kris didn’t have to worry. Pablo and Jean helped her up the house, put her on the couch, and handed her an empty garbage can just in case she got sick again. “Thanks,” she murmured.

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart. Is a possible pregnancy something to get excited about?” Jean finally ventured.

Kris shrugged. “I think so? Junior and I wanted to wait a few more years but looks like life had other plans.”

“Junior’s on his way,” Pablo chimed in. In an effort not to panic the man, Pablo had assured him that Kris was fine but dealing with a minor illness, most likely the flu. 

“Thanks, Pablo.” Kris groaned as her stomach tightened and she proceeded to throw up again. “I hate this.”

“Get used to it,” Jean gently informed her. 

The door suddenly opened and Junior flew into the house. “Are you okay?” He turned around to face Jean and Pablo. “Is she okay? Does she need to go to the doctor or anything? What is going on?”

“Calm down and relax, Junior.” Jean couldn’t blame him for freaking out, however.

“Jean thinks she knows what’s wrong,” Kris informed her husband when he sat down on the couch next to her.

“Yeah?” he asked, never anticipating the answer.

Kris nodded. “Morning sickness. Matt’s at the pharmacy, getting me a pregnancy test right now.”

Junior’s world screeched to a halt in a split second before he recovered. “Morning sickness?” he squeaked, still stunned.

“That’s what he says. You okay with that?” she questioned just as Matt stepped through the door and threw her a bag.

“Good luck!” he told them before reluctantly leaving to get back to work.

“I’ll stay. You go too,” Jean told Pablo, kissing her husband before he too departed.

“A baby? A little thing that we possibly made together? How could I not be excited, Kris? Absolutely terrified but if that pregnancy test comes back positive, I’m going to be so fucking thrilled you have no idea.” Junior kissed her forehead and helped her stand up so she could make her way to the bathroom.

He waited outside the door before she called him in, and they held their breaths as they waited for the result that could change their lives permanently. When the timer on her phone rang, Kris blew out a breath and closed her eyes before looking at it. “We’re having a baby!” she tearfully informed him.

Junior let out a whoop and kissed her. “We’re having a baby!”

Jean, eavesdropping on the other side of the door, squealed. “Sorry!” she apologized before fleeing so she could also return to work. She intended to hug them both before they left.

“I love you and that baby.” Junior couldn’t believe he was about to be a father. At twenty-three, the thought was slightly terrifying but having a kid with the woman he loved, the love of his life? It was thrilling.

“We love you too,” Kris told him before she slid down and proceeded to throw up one more time.

Junior winced and held her hair back. “Sorry,” he pre-emptively apologized.

They went home about an hour later but didn’t celebrate their news that night because she was still feeling sick.

Seven months later, Jean gently knocked on the door as she, Pablo, Dani, and Matt arrived at Junior and Kris’ place. “Where’s my granddaughter?” she questioned excitedly.

“Come meet her,” an awed Kris responded.

“Hello, Ella Davis. You’re so beautiful,” Jean marveled.

Kris and Junior exchanged a glance. “You’re hiding something,” Pablo accused.

“Please give me my niece before I burst,” Dani pleaded with Jean.

“In a minute - it’s my turn.”

“Rude,” Dani pouted, crossing her arms.

“Pablo’s right - Ella’s her middle name but that we’re calling her,” Junior explained.

Dani looked at them in confusion. “But you’ve been calling her Ella for three months,” she pointed out.

“Everyone, meet Jean Ella Davis. We wanted to name her after someone who’s been so important in both our lives.” Kris waited in anticipation for Jean’s response.

She didn’t have to wait long. Jean burst into tears and turned her head so she wouldn’t cry on the baby.

“That’s sweet but the next one better be named after me, boy or girl,” Dani teased, taking advantage of Jean’s tears and gently scooping Ella out of her arms.

Junior laughed. “Whatever you say, Dani.” He flashed his wife a smile, thankful that she and Ella were finally home. Kris couldn’t wait to introduce her to the horses, especially Wildfire and Flame.

Ella’s existence hadn’t been planned but her parents loved her with every fiber of their being anyway, and she had a family that adored her with all their hearts. And when Kris got pregnant again eighteen months later, they named their second daughter Danielle Lucie, once again referring to her by her middle name.


End file.
